


Want You Back

by ExtraExtra



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Angst, El is a dancer whoop whoop, El is very insecure, Everyone has a crush on him, F/M, Fluff, High School, It Gets Better, Mike is a hot nerd, Mike is still a hot nerd hehehe, The Party is my life, They’re both heartbroken by each other, don’t worry tho
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-17
Updated: 2018-05-17
Packaged: 2019-05-08 01:50:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,091
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14683926
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ExtraExtra/pseuds/ExtraExtra
Summary: It all starts with a rainy day, a fight, and a breakup. Their lifes are miserable without each other, but they already figured that out long ago...





	Want You Back

**Author's Note:**

> Hellooo!! And welcome to this piece of trash that I have created for you to read. This chapter is a little experiment to see if you guys want me to continue or not! 
> 
> I hope I don’t suck as much as I think I do hehe...
> 
> Update: It seems like you guys like it... here’s the rest of the chapter y’all!!!

Chapter 1  
April 28, 1988  
————————  
Junior year was a pain in the ass and Michael Wheeler knew that for sure. It was full of incredibly hard tests and homework and teachers that were total assholes. It was hard to keep up with half of his classes. But if Mike wants to go to college, he definitely has to work hard for it.

But fuck that

Fuck that because it almost wasn’t a problem because he always looked at the good side instead of the bad side. 

That meant studying with the party, going to the library with Will and El, focusing more on college, and planning his future.

With El.

His El...

Junior year also meant parties, and popular people, and of course, bullies. Troy wasn’t as bad now that his whole “frog face” era was gone. But he was sort of an asshole every now and then because he was so popular. 

Mike wasn’t a very popular person, but he knew he had a lot more than just 4 friends now. 

He changed, his nerdy look quickly faded away at the start of high school. His voice got deep, his cheekbones and jawline sharp. His deep dark brown eyes attracted every girl that laid eyes on him (not like he noticed, he was so focused on El). 

His freckles (he got a bunch more every summer) would make him even more beautiful than he already was. He was almost 6 ft tall now, which was even better. 

He was still skinny, but since he signed up for the swim team (and is forced to work out with Lucas ‘cause “he doesn’t want to go alone”) he became stronger and had muscle. He was what everyone wanted.

But he calls bull on that because that was someone else...

He was driving to her house right now actually. 

And everything is gonna so perfect now that he’s gonna see her...

El Hopper, his girlfriend...

El, inside and outside, was the most beautiful thing he had ever seen. She was still beautiful with or without hair, bloody nose or no bloody nose, punk or not punk, she was still his El. 

(And, yes she was his, he gladly took the opportunity since he asked her out to call her “mine”. )

His thoughts quickly faded as he got to the house. The Hoppers got a new house since Joyce and Hopper got married.

He parked his car on the driveway and happily started walking to the door.He could see El’s shadow through her window... 

something was wrong.

He quickly knocked the door and Hopper answered immediately...

“Hey ki-“ Hopper was interrupted by someone barging in and it woke him up completely from his nap.

But Mike kept sprinting and literally flew up the stairs. 

Now, he was right there, minutes away from the worst thing that could ever happen to him...

He was moments away from all the pain that would make him feel like dying, moments away from something that would crush his heart...

Minutes away from the breakup.

“El” he whispered, He knocked on the door... but that didn’t seem to work. 

He called for her again, but all he got is a teary “go away” with a few sobs.

 

El’s point of view  
————————-

She hears someone walk up to her bedroom and knock the door…

She doesn’t want anyone to be here, she’s not gonna let anyone in here.

“El,” 

It’s Mike…

She had planned this all out, she wasn’t ready to do this. It was going to be tomorrow… in his basement after school. She would tell then and explain why she had to do what she had to do and hopefully he would understand…

Deep down inside, she knew he wouldn’t

Now was the chance to rip the bandaid off,

and she wasn’t ready…

He knocks again, and call for her. 

Shit, shit, shit.

She’s been crying for the past hour… she wants to look ready and she’s not, she’s a mess… she can’t do this now…

“Go away” she tries to sound tough but it comes out as a small complain…

It makes her sob, she’s so embarrassed now…

He opens the door to find El bundled up on her bed... All beautiful but in so much heart ache...

I can’t do this 

He walks in and she scoots away, but he will not give up easily. He sits next to her and it causes her to cry even more.

I’m gonna break his heart

Her eyes were bloodshot and he nose was red. She looked like she had been crying for hours, like she was unable to stop...

But I have to…

He looks at her, with those eyes that make her melt immediately, breaking her walls of strength...

She was strong, but he made he weak...

I’m strong, I can do this

She can’t take it anymore. She hugs him tightly, almost jumping on him and falling on the other side of the bed. She hugs him so close he almost can’t breathe.

There is no space between them...

"El, what happened..." He asks, his voice is soft and calm...

She sobs, unable to control her emotions. He doesn’t know that she’s gonna ruin everything in a couple minutes. She keeps reminding herself that it’s for his own good, that he’ll find someone so much better, and he’ll be happy sooner rather than later.

He kisses her on the cheek, in hopes it will make her feel better...

It makes her almost not do it, it makes her heart ache and she feels so bad about. He needs someone better than her, someone who will give him a better future, someone who he can have a family with… 

Someone prettier and smarter, someone who wasn’t a lab subject for half of her life. Someone who will make him happy. Someone who is not her…

He deserves more than she can give, and that how it’s supposed to be.

It will be perfect for him…

I have to do this

"Mike, I’m s-so s-sorry" she cries, she has to do this...

I have to do this

I have to do this 

“Wh-“ she kisses him, he can’t not make her stop what she’s gonna do.

I’m gonna do it

“I love you so much, I-I hope yo-you understand that, ok?” 

I have to do it

She loves him so much, and he knows that… Mike doesn’t understand what she did 

“I love you to-“ 

I need to do this, for him

“We need to bre-break up”

**Author's Note:**

> You guys, there’s a storm comin...


End file.
